


fool's gold

by raconteurlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Beautiful, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fool's Gold, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Lilo friendship, M/M, Slow Build, a little bit of, anne is best friends with jay, four - Freeform, heartbreaker louis, i guess?, i love that that tag is actually a tag, i think, liam scolds louis, narry friendship, there you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raconteurlarry/pseuds/raconteurlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a heartbreaker but Harry falls for him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fool's gold

"Niall, he's the one." Harry says to his best friend, who's currently eating nachos. They're in the Styles' living room. It's their sembreak, and they couldn't be more thankful; finally away from all the stress, not exactly all but somehow away.

" _The_ one?" Niall replies, raising an eyebrow. "But how do you know?" Harry leans back on the leather, and rather expensive chair. "I just... I felt it, Ni. I really did. It's the first time I've ever felt that. I've been on this earth, doing many things, walking and breathing and  _feeling_  all sorts of emotions for nineteen years. But this, this is the first time I've felt this way. I'm telling you." He runs a hand through his curly (getting a bit long) hair.

Niall doesn't say anything, and then, "Okay, but let's wait first, see what's gonna happen. He might be one of those players in cliché movies." Harry doesn't know what to think about that, he could be right, he could be wrong. He hasn't known  _the one_  for a long time, so he figures Niall, as always, is just looking out for him. It's always been like that. But he knows he's falling fast.

"Yes, okay, we'll wait and see." He agrees, taking a sip of his homemade tea.

;

"Lou, tell me you didn't break another heart,  _again_." Liam says, weary. The other boy just shrugs, "It's just a game." Liam gives him a stern look. "Love isn't a game. And playing with people's feelings isn't fun. Don't step so low, Louis. Just because he's done the same doesn't mean you have fall down to his level." He scolds.

"Well, you're not the one breaking hearts, Liam. S'not your problem." Louis takes a moment to look at his tattoos, scattered across his right arm. "But that doesn't change the fact that it's sickening and just so  _wrong_. The next time you do this, I'm going to apologize to your victim one last time, convince them that it isn't  _Louis Tomlinson_ who's doing these awful acts, then no more. I'm tired of saying so, but I just don't want anyone thinking you're like this, Louis. You're not. You're so much better than this." Liam sighs in exasperation.

"If anything, I  _was_  better than this. But past is past. Can't go back now." It starts to drizzle outside. "Past is past, I know, you know, we know. Definitely that's clear, but that doesn't mean it's too late, you can still change, Louis. The past, you can't change, but you, you can change." Liam stands, walking to the kitchen's doorframe, and turns around before leaving to his room, "Consider what I said, Tommo. I'm telling you."

Louis may or may not have obeyed Liam.

;

The feather haired boy made his way down the stairs, grabbing his green jacket from the hanger on the way to the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Says a voice, it sounded like it was from the stairs. He turns just to meet with Liam's warm, brown eyes. "Out." He simply states.

"I'm warning you, Louis." Liam says as he crosses his arms. "Yes, mum." Louis holds back an eye roll. "I told you, Louis. I told you. And don't 'mum' me." Liam reminds. "Yeah, yeah. Bye." Louis carelessly waves as he leaves before his friend could say anything else.

;

Harry breathes deeply as he tries to calm his nerves. He only realizes now that he doesn't even know if Louis swings that way. He couldn't just come up to him (if he even could) and ask, "Hey bro-matey-pal friend. I'm just wondering if you could kindly be mine forever because I'm really whipped." Like, no.

He rubs his temples, going through an aisle of toiletries. He was in a small store, finding a shampoo cause he was running out. He finally found the right one, but then his phone vibrated. He checked to see what was up as he reached out for the bottle-

"Um." Someone says from beside him. He quickly looks to his side, locking his phone. He takes a glance at the hand that was reaching for the bottle of shampoo, but he finds that instead of actually grasping the thing, he was holding the person's hand. A lump caught in his throat. "Oops," Harry finds himself saying out of all things.

"Hi." He immediately recognizes the high voice but he doesn't wanna give any sort of hints. "Sorry, you can have it." He retracts his hand, but the other boy grabs it before Harry could let it fall to his side. "No, it's okay. Better take care of those luscious locks, innit?" Harry blushes, becoming giddy. "Thanks." He replies shyly.

"Don't mention it. My name's Louis." Louis smiles. Harry being Harry, in turn, gives him a charming one as well. "Harry Styles."

"Harry Styles? Do you happen to be Anne's son?" Louis questions, his eyes examining Harry. The taller instantly stiffens under his gaze. "Yeah, why?"

"My mum is friends with yours. Well, best friends, I guess. Mentioned you quite a few times. I also see you in the hallways sometimes." Harry doesn't know whether his mum said bad or good things, but obviously he hopes it's the latter but does he even want to know? What does Louis mean by "few"? His mum never mentioned that Louis Tomlinson's  _mum_  was her  _best friend_. Then again maybe his mum didn't know he has a... well, thing, for said boy. Although he gets a bit red at the thought of Louis actually noticing him, he's getting more and more nervous. "Yeah? That so?"

"Yup. Wanna come over?" Harry's taken aback, but his answer isn't unpredictable. "Sure, if it's not too much trouble."

"It's settled then. I'll buy that shampoo for you, c'mon."

"But Louis-"

"Oh sorry, is there anything else you'd like?"

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"Let's go now. C'mon, c'mon."

Harry could only follow.

;

The drive back (as always, Louis used his car) wasn't as uncomfortable as Harry expected it to be.

Louis had some good taste in music, so.

_Don't **** with my love_   
_That heart is so cold_

"So do you live with your mum or?" Louis starts. "I actually live with my friend, Niall." His brows raise a bit. "Horan? He's quite hilarious I must say." Harry grins, thinking all those times when Niall has made him laugh, especially when he didn't even feel like it. "Yeah."

"Do you fancy him?" He widens his eyes in surprise, then bursts out laughing. "Niall? No way. I'm in-" He stops himself before he could say anything else.

"You're in...?" Louis urges. "I'm in... I'm in..."  _I'm in love with you. No, I like you. Wait, no. Ugh._

The older boy is quite confused, but doesn't press which Harry is thankful for, but he knows he needs to finish whatever he started.

"I'm in the closet." Harry says, but he bites his lip.  _Why did he just say that?!_

"Really? I thought you were out already...? Sorry it's just you kinda look it..." Louis says it more as a statement than a question. "Uh, some people know but not everyone.. like, yeah."

"Same here." Harry brings his hand up to his hair, slightly pulling at it.  _What what what what what what what what what what what what wha-_

"How do you feel about it...?" He asks cautiously. "About what exactly?" Louis replies, he doesn't sound offended or anything, he actually isn't. "Um, about being closeted?" He just shrugs, "I dunno, it's okay, I guess. There are people throwing themselves at me but I don't really care about them. I don't exactly care about people who have a stupid crush on me." Wow, that hurt.

He's basically saying that Harry is someone unworthy of his time. But Harry guesses Louis just doesn't know he likes him. Loves. He can't choose which one.

Harry just nods his head, he doesn't know what to say anyway.

;

 **"But H, you** don't ** have a stupid crush on him."** Niall says on the other end.

 _"I-I don't?"_ Harry feels so unsure about everything right now, just that he knows he really really likes Louis, and he probably doesn't even have a chance with him.

 **"Harry, loving someone is different from** liking **someone."**  Niall tosses another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

_"I understand that but I don't know if I can say I love him."_

** "You kinda do, though." **

_"How do you know?"_

** "H, have you even heard yourself all these years, you've had the longest crush on him, like, ever. Even before he became popular." **

_"That's true, but-"_

** "But what, Harry? Seriously, your feelings are different from all those other people who just want his body. He's fit, I'll give him that but I've heard he breaks hearts, H. And even if you knew, know, that, you still loved him anyway. Love, not loved, sorry. By the way, him being a player, it's true. One of my old friends got her heart broken by him." **

_"I just know he's more than that-"_

** "See?! That's it, that's it right there, Mr. I-Love-LT. You keep defending him because you don't want to see him as a bad person." **

_"Niall, I-"_

** "Harry, you don't know how many times you've indirectly confirmed that you love him." **

_"Really?"_

** "Yes, really. Ask your mum, H. She probably knows." **

_"Am I really that obvious..?"_

** "You're hopeless, Harry." **

Harry pouts at that.

_"Fine, I'll just call her."_

** "You go do that. See you, and don't have too much fun." **

He can practically  _hear_  Niall wink.

_"Whatever, Ni. Bye."_

"Harry?" Louis calls. Harry comes in the kitchen, "Yeah?" Louis sets two plates of toast on the table. "If you don't mind me asking, that was Niall, right?"

Harry takes a bite. "Yup, why?"

"Nothing, just asking." Louis pours water into his glass and asks, "You want juice or?" Harry shakes his head. "Water's fine." And so Louis pours some for him too.

"Are you single?" Harry almost chokes as he drinks his water. Just almost. He plays it cool. "And ready to mingle." Louis chuckles which Harry decides is his new favorite sound.

"I'm kinda shocked cause with that beautiful face, anyone would be on one knee asking you to marry them." Louis says smoothly. For some reason Harry was able to control himself from jumping out the window. He thinks that Louis' buttering him up. He tries to remind himself that Louis is a player, and has no possible feelings for him whatsoever. But still, he noticed something about how Louis said that, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

"Thank you." was Harry's simple response. He was more than halfway done with his toast, and so was Louis. "Um, a lot of people talk about you playing footie." Harry mentions. "Oh? What do they say?" Louis was genuinely curious. "They say that you're really good, I mean, I don't object, really." Louis takes in this new information. "Do you.. do you watch our games?" He asks. Harry kinda found it sweet that he said  _our_  instead of  _my_. Louis was the captain of their team, so Harry doesn't mind this side of Louis, the Captain!Louis.

"Yeah." Louis finishes his toast, Harry following soon after. "I can wash those for you-" Harry stands, but Louis refuses. "It's fine, there's almost nothing on the plates anyway. Just make yourself at home, Harold." Harry doesn't know how to take the new nickname. "Just stay in my room, maybe? It's hot in the living room." Actually, Louis had a point. He wasn't actually saying it because he wanted to imply something else.

"You sure that's okay?" Harry asks. He tells himself to be careful. "Yeah. Just wait for me there, probably gonna be there in five. Go up and go to the farthest room on the right." Louis starts washing. "Okay." Once Harry was out of Louis' sight, Harry mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He was actually pretty good. At least he didn't end up attempting to kiss him. Even if he wants to. He was sort of wobbling up the stairs, it was nerve-racking, after all. He was about to go to  _Louis Tomlinson's_  room. How can he not be anxious?

He enters said room, looking around. Louis had some posters up the walls, a messy desk, a sort-of-made bed, and a telly with a bean bag nearby. He even noticed what seems to be those glow-in-the-dark sticker thingies. He giggles quietly to himself, "Who knew?" He stares up at them. The stickers were mostly star-shaped, others were simply a circle, then there were crescent-shaped moons, a few hearts here and there (which Harry found a bit surprising), even some planets, and finally, Louis' name itself.

Harry knew his face looked ridiculous at the moment, but he couldn't help but stare in awe. The way it was designed made him think it was one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen. Then, suddenly he remembers he has to call his mum. He needs to think this through, whatever  _this_  is. He unlocked his phone, calling his mum. After a few rings, she picked up, then,  _"Hi sweetheart."_ Harry smiled, his mum always made him feel like he was in his comfy bed. Warm and cozy. He takes a breath, and his mind keeps repeating the words,  _don't give yourself away_.

 _"Mum, do you remember, uh, L?"_ He says, slow.  ** _"L? You mean Louis-"_** But Harry's quick to react. _"SHHH!!"_ He goes further inside the room, making sure the door is closed and saying in a hushed voice,  _"I don't want him to hear us."_ His mum furrows her eyebrows, perplexed at his statement. **_"What do you mean?"_** Harry turns to see a frame on Louis' beside table.  _"I'm at his house right now, I can't have him hear me."_ Some moments pass, then she says, _**"I see, so any codename in mind? You have those with Niall, am I right?"**_

_"Um, yeah."_

**_"Don't be embarrassed, hun. I know you."_ **

_"Yes, okay, well. Maybe 'Kevin'?"_

**_"'Kevin'? Really?"_ **

_"Eh.. couldn't think of anything better. Besides, we need to be subtle."_

**_"Alright, alright, then Kevin it is."_ **

_"Yeah, so, um, mum, I..."_

**_"You love him?"_ **

_"..I think so."_

**_"That's actually a given already, but I wanted to confirm it."_ **

_"R-Really?"_

**_"Mhm. I'm not exactly surprised, Harry. I'll always support you, you know that."_ **

_"I'm in love with your best friend's son, and you're actually okay with that? Also, why didn't you tell me you were friends with his mum?"_

**_"I don't blame you. He's a nice kid. Always helping his mum out with the children, his siblings. Anyway, I'm sorry, it probably slipped my mind. Work and all. And I kind of waited for you to come to me. I'm guessing you heard that we're friends from Kevin. And it's just that..."_ **

Harry's heart fluttered at the imagination of Louis taking care of children. Not only was he captain, but he's a marvelous brother too. Great.

_"It's okay, and yes...?"_

**_"I'm pretty sure Niall has told you that he breaks hearts, dear."_ **

_"That, he does."_

**_"Okay. Will you be alright with that 'knowledge?'"_ **

_"I.. I don't really know..."_

**_"When you feel it, you need to make up your mind and your heart, sweet. Of course I'll be here for you."_ **

_"Thanks mum..."_

Louis' light footsteps go up the stairs, unheard by Harry. He stops in front of his own room, with Harry in the other side. He opens the door.

**_"Anytime, dear. Love you."_ **

_"Love you too."_

That, Louis hears, and he doesn't know what to think. Harry sees him, startled, and clenches his phone. "Hi." He just hopes that Louis didn't hear anything.

"Hey, so how do you like my room?"

"It's cool. The stickers," He points upwards, "I didn't expect, though." Louis feels himself get slightly self-conscious. "I-I didnt—"

"No, it's not bad, Louis. Just didn't expect it, that's all. It's nice, I promise." 

"So you're not judging me?"

"'Course not."

"Those, um, stickers, they're from my childhood."

"Ah, I see. Makes sense, I guess."

"Mum used to tuck me to bed and turn off the lights, and those stickers, strangely, make me sleepy, then yeah."

Harry nods, and takes one more look at the ceiling. "That's really cute." His heart is thumping, and he just, somehow, wants to leave. "Where are your sisters..? If you don't mind me asking." Louis plops himself down on his bed. "Out on a 'girls day' or whatever with me mum."

"Oh, alright." Harry just continues to stand there in the middle of the room awkwardly. "What are you doing? Come here." Louis demands softly. Harry can only obey him, he makes sure that there's a fair distance between them. "You're quite far." Louis points out.

"Am I?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't this like, normal distance?"

"No. Not to me."

Harry sighs, going a few inches closer.

"Are you happy now?"

"Not quite yet."

He doesn't know if Louis is just making fun of him, but he surges anyway.

"Does this satisfy you, Your Majesty?" He asks playfully.

Louis plays along, smirking, "Nope. Closer, love."

_Love love love love love love love love love love love love love-_

Harry's under his spell. He did as told, and he can feel Louis' breath against his cheeks. 

Then, Louis leans in and kisses him.

"Just a welcome gift." He says indifferently. He stands, looking at Harry.

Harry's frozen, mind unbelieving but heart wrenching.

A ringtone brings him out of his trance. He sits up, fishing his phone out of his pocket, checking who decided to call him at the perfect time.

Niall.

_"_ _Hello_ _?"_

Louis just watches him curiously.

** "H? Uh, I just realized now that I never asked what time you're coming back." **

_"I'm coming back now."_

** "Okay um— wait what? You are? So soon? Why?" **

Harry's well aware that Louis was there, and within earshot. He needs to be mindful of what he says.

_"Don't worry. I'll be back in a few, maybe, I don't know. Just wait for me."_

** "Oh, okay then. Tell me about it later, yeah?" **

_"Yeah."_

** "I'll just eat some more." **

Harry lets himself laugh a little in an attempt to remove some of the weight off his shoulders and chest. It doesn't work.

_"Okay, just don't eat all our food... and the furniture, and the cars nearby-"_

** "Gosh, obviously I wouldn't do that. I'd eat a live cow maybe." **

_"Niall!"_

For whatever reason, Louis seems a bit relieved once he said Niall's name. His shoulders relaxed, and Harry finds it odd because when was Louis Tomlinson ever uncertain and tense (well, he's tense at his games sometimes but other than that, nothing)? And perhaps, even  _scared_?

** "What? I'm kidding. C'mon, go on. I need to hear what I'm missing out on, and I can only do that when you're here. Run along now." **

The lanky lad can picture Niall waving his hand in dismissal as he talks.

_"Okay, okay. I'll go now. Bye."_

** "Bye H." **

The call ends, and Harry grips the edge of the bed.

"You're going?" Louis asks, it really does sound like he doesn't care but for a second, he feels disheartened.

"Yeah, uh, I also gotta buy some food." He half lies. Niall didn't tell him to buy food but he might as well, cause the Irish boy keeps eating, so.

"Oh," Louis pauses. He scratches the back of his neck, "I'll bring you back then." Harry declines, "It's fine. You've done a lot for me today-"

"I'm bringing you and that's final. No objections." He opens his mouth to intervene, but Louis gives him a  _no, your argument is invalid_ look.

He sighs in defeat. A king's order is a king's order.

;

The thing was, Louis was sort of a gentleman all throughout. Sort of.

He graciously suggested which food Harry should get to take home, and, once again, paid for it. Louis also allowed him to go first when leaving the house, opened the passenger's door for him, tenderly placed Harry's curl behind his ear, and even kissed the back of Harry's hand once they reached their destination.

And Harry was falling harder. It was just so easy to love Louis. If someone had demanded him to spend the rest of his life with him, he'd be a thousand steps ahead. Louis is the straw to his berry, the captain to his mate, the rope to his anchor, the dagger to his rose, the compass to his ship, the shoes to his laces, the vodka to his chaser, and last but not least, his personal favorite, the oops to his hi.

"See you when I see you." Louis says, pressing his thumb onto Harry's wrist. Harry didn't really know how it happened, but his body acted on his own and his lips gave a small, innocent kiss on Louis' cheek.

"Bye," The way he said it was as if he wanted to lull Louis. Louis didn't know how to respond, but a blush was creeping up his neck and cheeks. Once he couldn't see Harry anymore, he turned away, putting a hand up to touch the cheek Harry charily kissed.

;

"AND HE FREAKING KISSED MY HAND!" Niall flinches at the the volume of Harry's voice. He's been, let's say, fanboying for over the past few hours.

"I'LL NEVER WASH THIS HAND AGAIN." He scrunches up his nose, "Ew. Seriously?" Harry frowns. "If only I could." His best friend pinches himself. "But Ni, um, I kinda left something out of my uh, story." How was he supposed to say it? Niall is Niall, yes, but still.

The blond lad looks at him expectantly. "I.. we... he kind of kissed me." He looked like he was about to fall off his chair, but Harry holds him steady.

"What?"

"He kind of kissed-"

"No, no, I know! But what?"

"Like, his lips were on mine-"

"I know!! But why???"

"He said it was just some welcome gift or something!"

"The  _fuck_? What kind of welcome gift is that?"

"I know, I..."

"Harry, I know you love him, but do you know if he welcomes  _all_ his guests like that??"

"No, and that's why I'm scared.."

"H..."

"I just- I'll ignore it. It's done. It probably doesn't mean anything anyway."

"If you say so..."

" _Don't_ tell anyone and especially him about this. Like the whole thing and telling you what happened."

"You have the bread's word, but the thing is, did you kiss him back?"

"No.."

"Did you  _want_ to?"

"I don't know..."

Niall rubbed his chin. "We gotta figure this out."

"And I have no idea where to start."

;

The break went by fast, a few hangouts here and there, and even encounters with Louis again. Harry would say things are going smoothly but his love was getting out of control. He kind of wishes Louis was ugly, just so that he could love him a little less. Niall was helping, telling him not to let it get to his head too much.

Liam still continues to argue with Louis about his (mis)behaviors (not just the 'playboy' attitude, it's also about other matters), but he's also noticed something about him.

Louis didn't go to parties and bring people home anymore. He usually just went to his friends' houses to chill out.

Liam is confused, but he doesn't really say anything because Louis might turn everything around again. He has a few guesses to why, but he doesn't mention any. The Doncaster lad was constantly on his phone, swiping and reading and typing away. It's probably become his new best friend. Liam catches him with a shade of pink on his cheeks sometimes, especially when they're on opposite ends of the room.

It makes him think, but he's hoping that maybe, just maybe, Louis would forget about being a jerk who plays with people's feelings.

 


End file.
